DayWalker Rivalries
by Hell-Flame-Narf
Summary: Well... There is a new Day-Walker... One of the Reapers.. Whistler's been captured while making a powerful serum. Blade must get the serum before its too late... I'm bad at summaries.. just read.
1. DayWalker Rivalries Chapter 1

Day-Walker Rivalries Part 1.  
  
I do not own any of these characters. they're all from the movie. so u cant sue me..  
  
Also, review. no flames plz..  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Blade's thirst for blood was ever greater. He salvaged what was left of Whistler's hideout. It was months ago, when Whistler was attacked and taken. Whistler was working on the serum to cure Blade's thirst for blood. He had that serum with him. Blade needed it now more than ever because there was a new day-walker. A vampire that none have ever seen. This vampire was a Reaper, one of the last of the species that Blade and his alliance of other vampires decimated. But this Reaper was different. He too had Blade's ability. He was also a day-walker. All these were the same except the fact that the Reaper was fighting for his cause, 1.to destroy the vampires who decimated his species, and 2. To control the world. (Which was almost what they succeeded doing until Blade stepped in).  
  
"How the hell can I get to Whistler in time before that Reaper has gotten the serum from him?" Blade thought.  
  
"This is so bullshit man, this aint da place we outta be to find those damn Reapers. Look man, I really gotta have some blood yo." Jarek Omnigous shouted.  
  
"Just keep your mouth shut aight."  
  
"Dude. do we really gotta go search for Whistle..AHHH"  
  
With that Blade turned around and with 3 swift slashes, 5 Reapers dead, the remaining 3 fled.  
  
"Damn that was close man, what are we gonna do."  
  
"Just keep a low profile." Blade said as they walked into an underground Vamp Drive (Where vampires go to get drunk with blood).  
  
"Aight.. that should be easy.. YO EVERYBODY GIT YOUR HANDS UP OR U GONNA DIE" With that many vampires turned around looking ready for a fight.  
  
"So much for low profile.." Blade hissed.  
  
"You do what you can do, jeeze" Jarek shouted back.  
  
They managed to get into a small room and block it with silver. When they turned around, Blade was ready. To their surprise it was a Talisman. Jarek dove for it.  
  
"Jarek, NOO!"  
  
But it was already too late. The Talisman was bait, and they fell for it.  
  
"Great job you piece-a-shit"  
  
Jarek grabbed the silver spiked bar that was holding the door shut. "I'm ready."  
  
A deep and evilish voice behind them said, "Ready for WHAT."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
"Shut the hell up Jarek." Blade whispered as he held Jarek by his neck.  
  
"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die.. " Jarek droned on with that phrase over and over again.  
  
"Da hell do you want?" Blade asked in a pissed way.  
  
"Only to kill you."  
  
With that the banging on the doors stopped, all you could hear was the screams of agony of the vampires outside. Dark red blood slowly dripped under the door into the room. Darek dove for it, "MMMM blood... ahh.."  
  
"Darek..."  
  
"Do not care about that weakling, I have a proposition for you."  
  
"Proposition.. Didn't he say he was gonna kill me? Why doesn't he just try and just get dis shit over with." Blade thought.  
  
"If you defeat me, I will aid you on your hunt for Aquelasth. If not I shall destroy you.  
  
"Aquelasth? Da hell is he?" Gasped Darek Who was now choking on the blood.  
  
"He is the other day-walker. You prick." The dark voice continued. "Now let the battle Commence."  
  
With that Blade and the Old Vampiric shape took to their swords. The battle ended quickly. The Vampire lord did not know Blade's sword was made of silver. The silver cut in easily. It injured him greatly and with that he fell to Blade's mercy.  
  
The Vampire lord did not give up yet. What had killed the many vampires outside had finally began knocking on the very same doors that had kept the other vampires out. They made their way in and they looked like skeletons that had flesh and blood all over them. They acted like madmen, driven into madness by tainted blood. Blade rushed to defeat them.  
  
At Blade's moment of triumph, the Vampire lord rose and began his strike. Jarek looked up, "BLADE!!!!"  
  
**Yo guys review. I'll put the next part in, just review aight, thanks for readin latez** 


	2. DayWalker Rivalries Chapter 2

Day-Walker Rivalries Part 2.  
  
By: Hell-Flame-Narf  
  
*Quote:* "Narf..."  
  
I do not own any of these characters. they're all from the movie. so u cant sue me..  
  
Also, review. no flames plz..  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Blade turned around and threw a pellet that contained one of those chemicals that made vampires blow up (from the movie in Blade 1). The Vampire lord stumbled back, bubbles began forming on his body, they started turning red, He took his bronze/silver staff and stabbed himself with it. That itself made a loud boom. He turned white. The whole room was a blur, the Vampire lord blew up halfway, then formed itself together, what was left was him, his sword, and a red glow that hung around the room. The creatures that killed the Vampires outside had vanished. Blade thought, "What the hell... how did this happen."  
  
"Yo.. Is it me.. or is everything red..." Jarek gasped.  
  
The Vampire lord seemed satisfied. "I will help you, my name is Madic, one of the last Vampire lord's in existence, I have a talisman here, take it. It will help protect you against the demonic vigilantes that are under Aquelasth's rule."  
  
"Hey why aren't you comin with us man." Jarek yelled as the Vampire lord walked away.  
  
"Let him be Jarek." Blade said as he examined the talisman.  
  
"Hmm. if this talisman. actually does somethin.. It'll do us some good I guess. then we wont have as many near death experiences eh Blade?"  
  
"Yea.. Lets get outta here Jarek. This redness shouldn't be a good sign.."  
  
"Yea. les go."  
  
They walked out, the effects of the bronze/silver staff and the chemicals fusing did not wear off until nighttime.  
  
**Around 9:00 PM**  
  
"Yo I think I can see all the colors again.. Les go out again.."  
  
"Hmm.. How about Damaskinos's lair?"  
  
"Well. you did kill Jared Nomak there.. That Reaper was freaky enough man.."  
  
"Maybe this Aquelasth may be there. to search for something."  
  
Suddenly.. *Flashback*  
  
BLADE  
What do you think?  
  
WHISTLER  
Sounds like a plan.  
  
BLADE  
What do you really think?  
  
WHISTLER  
(lighting a cigarette)  
These guys are shitting bricks cause  
they're no longer on the top of the food  
chain. They're going to fuck us the  
first chance they get.  
  
Whistler moves away. Blade shrugs off his jacket, begins  
putting away his weapons. Scud lingers, apprehensive.  
  
SCUD  
So you're going to do this?  
  
BLADE  
Keep your friends close and your enemies  
closer. Isn't that how the saying goes?  
  
Scud follows Blade's gaze, watching Whistler, who has  
collapsed into a chair at the far end of the workshop. The  
grizzled hunter pulls off his leg brace, then massages his  
bum knee. Scud nods in Whistler's direction.  
  
**Then Blade snaps back hearing Jarek droning on he falls into another flashback.**  
  
To ash... Nyssa collapses apart in Blade's arms, billowing  
out around him in a cloud of glowing embers. One moment  
she's there, the next she's gone. Blade remains where he  
is,  
kneeling on the bluff, the wind carrying the last traces of  
Nyssa aloft into the sky. He shuts his eyes. Turns his face  
to the warmth of the sun, surrendering himself to acceptance.  
  
Isolating Blade alone on the windswept bluff. After a  
moment, Whistler moves to Blade's side. He rests a hand on  
Blade's shoulder, but doesn't say a word. Blade was in grie -  
  
"Yo Blade, you even listening to me?"  
  
"Yea yea. I was rememberin the last times I saw Whistler."  
  
"Well that'll do no good. Now hurry up I'm getting restless."  
  
They walked into Damaskinos's lair. There was a shadow lurking in the corners.. It turned out to be many. Blade gripped his silver blade readily.  
  
The shapes looked to be either Vampiric or Demonic. Blade could not tell, Jarek was holding a machine gun with silver bullets. He could tell what they were by the smell. "Blade this does not look good for us. These are Vampiric Demon-breds. Careful. their weakness is also silver and garlic but in the case of sun. I'm not that sure."  
  
Blade took in this information, maybe they were in league with Aquelasth. No matter what he was against, one thing was clear. His mentor, Whistler was taken and he had one of the most powerful serum's that Blade needed to be rid of the blood thirst once and for all. He raised his sword..  
  
**Aight guys this is the 2nd chapter. I'll make da 3rd chapter later. e- mail me if u want.. o yea. review.. aight latez** 


End file.
